Bendecida
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Bendecida, era como Padma se sentía. El poder hacer de aquel Mundo Mágico en reconstrucción un lugar mejor, ese era su nuevo anhelo.


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Después de la guerra" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Simple y sencillo WI…?

* * *

 **Bendecida.**

 **…**

A lo largo de su vida, Padma Patil había ido armando cómo quería que fuera su futuro, había marcado las metas que quería alcanzar y los sueños que quería cumplir, había secreteado con su hermana emocionada sobre sus ilusiones, intercambiado posibilidades, y hasta habían armado planes juntas. Realmente tanto ella, como Parvati tenían sus vidas planeadas y una vida feliz aun a pesar de saber que el regreso del _Innombrable_ estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, porque la esperanza siempre prevalecía.

Pero entonces sucedió, la _Segunda Guerra Mágica_ se desató.

Y arrasó con todo, con sus sueños, con su felicidad pero no con sus esperanzas, ni con su fe por un futuro mejor, tal vez diferente a lo esperado, a lo que había imaginado e ideado desde niña pero sin duda algo mucho mejor. Por eso, a pesar de las negativas de sus padres y, en algún momento, hasta la de su propia gemela, la Ravenclaw volvió a lo que ella podría decir era una parte de su corazón y del corazón de esa feroz batalla, por eso peleo, defendió y venció.

Por eso cuando el _Lord_ fue vencido pudo sentirse orgullosa, aliviada y, en algún remoto lugar de su ser, un poco feliz.

Así, luego de algunos meses, con Hogwarts casi completamente reparado, Padma no podía sentirse más feliz y bendecida por poder volver al colegio para acabar como era debido su séptimo año – que en realidad contaría como un _octavo año_ , ¿Pero quién ponía atención en esas cosas? – junto con Parvati. Sí, bendecida, porque varios de sus amigos no pudieron hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, el volver a aquel castillo que había sido testigo de tantas cosas importantes, muchos por estar aun gravemente heridos física y mentalmente, otros tantos – demasiados – por ya no pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, y algunos por no querer volver a pisar aquel lugar.

 _Bendecida, era como Padma se sentía._

Pues al mirar al otro lado, la bruja s _angre pura_ no podía sentirse de otra forma. Al mirar a George Weasley, las pocas veces que lo veía, no podía evitar sentirse aliviada de haber logrado mantener a su gemela a su lado con vida, ya que solo ver la mirada nostálgica era capaz de imaginarse perfectamente lo que el alto mago sentía: un vacío imposible de eliminar, con el cual se debía convivir la vida entera.

De la misma forma, al recordar cómo varios de sus amigos perdieron la esperanza, la fe en un mundo pacifico nuevamente, no podía más que agradecer el haber podido seguir con su espíritu fuerte a pesar de los obstáculos. Por esos, y muchos motivos más, Padma Patil se sentía bendecida y con una obligación, con una convicción.

El poder hacer de aquel _Mundo Magico_ en reconstrucción un lugar mejor.

Por ello, contrario a lo que había planeado la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ascendencia india no se convirtió en _medimaga,_ con tal de seguir su nuevo sueño, de alcanzar su nueva meta en la vida, Padma se decidió por un camino bastante diferente al original. Ser la próxima _Ministra de Magia._ De esa forma, mientras iba dando paso por paso para lograr merecer su objeto de deseo, la bruja pudo apreciar los cambios que hubo a su alrededor, cambios como que, en vez de convertirse en a _uror,_ Parvati decidiera tomarse un año sabático para viajar por el mundo para despejar su mente; o también ver como Harry se convertía en un jugador de _Quidditch_ profesional, además claro, presenciar como contrario a lo esperado, Luna Lovegood se convertía en _medimaga,_ y ver a Draco Malfoy salir adelante para convertirse en un juez.

Ciertamente a lo largo de los años, Patil pudo apreciar – aunque fuese de lejos – los cambios, los giros radicales, que la vida decía dar – pues al fin de cuentas ella era una muestra clara de ello – y como las personas aceptaban las cosas positivas de esos sucesos inesperados. Con claridad, podía notar ese _futuro diferente_ que ella tanto deseaba construir, más bien, con el cual deseaba contribuir.

—No he venido a prometer un mundo perfecto, un mundo que les agrade y sea como desean. —fue lo primero que dijo al estar rodeada de personas y cámaras en cuanto asumió su tan deseado cargo. —He venido para lograr un mundo diferente, un futuro mejor al pasado, un mundo donde la esperanza y la fe, junto con las opciones existan, como existieron en mí y en muchos otros hace años, aún sigue existiendo. —aclaró con una sonrisa, y con la seguridad en sus ojos negros.

Al fin de cuentas ella era Padma Patil, una bruja _sangre pura_ que en su juventud había sido sorteada en Ravenclaw, alguien que había sido bendecida con su inteligencia y capacidad, junto con su espíritu imposible de domar que la ayudaron a sobrevivir. Ella se consideraba una bendecida – aunque lo más posible es que fuera una persona con algo de suerte – y por esa bendición quería ayudar a los demás.

* * *

 _ **Que no, que no me pregunten que esta cosa asquerosa que ni yo sé. Pero bueno, esto salió**_

 _ **¡Suerte a los demás!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**


End file.
